colors of the heart
by Stoplol3
Summary: bella es medio vampiro y medio bruja,el dia de su boda, los vulturis interrumpen en su boda,secuestran a su madre, los cullen la secuestran por su bien, ¿que es lo que los vulturis queren en realidad? pasen!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: los peronajes no son mios**

**

* * *

  
**

_**PROLOGO**_

Su traje negro con su cabello lo hacían pasar desapercibido por los pasillos, caminaba rápido y con paso seguro, por fin había descubierto su escondite, se rio internamente por lo estúpida que fue al pensar que podía escapar de ellos, como se lo dijo en su momento tarde o temprano las encontraría y ese día había llegado.

Hace siglos que había empezado la cacería, cazadores expertos capturaban a las más exóticas criaturas de la oscuridad para proteger el mundo de los humanos, el mismo sabía el trabajo y las vidas que había costado capturar a las criaturas que chillaban y se quejaban en las celdas a sus costados.

Un fuerte gruñido hizo que parara de repente, se giro quedando de cara con la celda 216, lo gruñidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, se acerco unos cuantos a la puerta acercando sus ojos rojos cual sangre hacia la pequeña ventana de esta.

-cuida tus palabras perro- dijo hacia la oscuridad-no querrás que te mande a castrar ¿cierto?- soltó una risotada al final, se escucho un gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores.

-quiero verte intentándolo- respondió la voz en la oscuridad.

-me enorgullezco de haberte capturado, 216, eres una rareza como la 214 lástima que yo no tuve el privilegio de atraparla, pronto tendrás una compañera así que- los gruñidos volvieron.- pónganle un bozal al perro- dijo antes de reanudar su paso hacia la oficina central, los pasillos estaban vacios, y casi todas las celdas en silencio, a las tres de la mañana hasta las criaturas de la noche se aburren.

Llego a la única puerta de color blanco, la diferencia de las demás era obvia, esa no era una celda, era una sala, todo dentro de ella era perfecto, mullidos sillones negros contrastaban contralas paredes blancas, llenas de retratos de personas que durante siglos trataron de acabar con las bestias que ahora siglos después se encontraba encerradas en ese lugar, al fondo frente a una pared cubierta por espejos se encontraba el magnífico escritorio de su amo, quien como una vez lo había clasificado era "como una corona digna de un rey" .

-Demetri querido- saludo su amo –toma asiento por favor- dijo con un ademan hacia los sillones.

-gracias amo- respondió haciendo una pequeña y perfecta reverencia.

-espero que traigas buenas nuevas- dijo su amo sentándose en el sillón individual.

-me alegra comunicarle que hemos encontrado su diamante- a penas y musito las palabras vio como los ojos de su amo brillaban un brillo especial, uno que solo había visto cuando se hablaba de ella, ella era el diamante que faltaba en su colección, porque eso era su amo, un coleccionista, desde las cosas que había en esa sala, llegando a los cazadores y por supuesto su mayor colección las bestias.

Ambición. Una palabra que definía muy bien a su amo.

-entonces, amigo mío, ¿Qué estas esperando?-dijo alentándolo con su mano hacia la salida, Demetri solo asintió y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta- lleva contigo a Jane y Alec, puede que los necesites-asintió de mala manera, y salió de la sala.

Sabía que no los necesitaba, el era más fuerte que cualquiera, ciertamente los gemelos eran poderosos, pero eso haría la cacería demasiado fácil, aburrida, pero así era en cada misión, su amo cuidaba a las joyas que eran sus cazadores, mandándoles en grupo pero dando crédito a uno, ese era su consuelo, el merito por haber descubierto y capturado a su más preciada joya.

* * *

**  
**

**SABADO 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2:30PM**

Estaba a solo cuatro horas de una nueva etapa, una nueva vida, o eso decía René, por fin encontré un lugar al cual decirle hogar y encontré a la persona que me hace sentir como en casa, es posible que no me entiendas jamás he tenido un diario pero si voy a empezar una nueva vida sin huir sería bonito documentarlo, me llamo Isabella Swan y estoy a cuatro horas de casarme.

Si sé que es precipitado casarse a los diecisiete, pero no fui yo quien tomo esa decisión, si no mis padres, tengo que explicarme mejor.

Me he cambiado de casa como cien veces en toda mi vida, primero pensé que era por el trabajo de mi padre, después me note que era raro que un policía se cambiara tanto de ciudad. Pero no me importaba, era agradable conocer diferentes partes de los estados unidos y al mismo tiempo frustrante pues cuando por fin tenía amigos y me encariñaba con el lugar tomábamos las maletas y al siguiente pueblo.

Hace un año tuve una gran discusión con mis padres por eso, fue en cuando estábamos en Oklahoma.

-**_no quiero irme- le dije a mi madre sacando mi ropa que ella había metido a mi maleta, era la única que no tenía sus cosas empacadas._**

**_-Bella tenemos que irnos- trato de razonar René conmigo._**

**_-¡siempre tenemos! ¡No es justo! ¡Ya tengo amigos aquí!-_**

**_-ya harás amigos en forks-_**

**_-no quiero amigos de forks, ¡odio forks! ¡Hace demasiado frio! –_**

**_-tú vas a ir-sentencio René –cuando cumplas dieciocho podrás ir a donde se te dé la gana pero mientras seas menor de edad y yo esté a cargo de ti, vendrás conmigo, ¡te guste o no!_**

Y pues como verán me tuvo que gustar, al final llegue a un acuerdo con Charlie y René, en el cual ya no nos íbamos a mudar, tuve que acepar forks y a su estúpido instituto, con sus estúpidos alumnos y el estúpido frio de todos los días.

Hice unos cuantos amigos –y algunos no tan amigos- y conocí a james, mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, el también se había cambiado varias veces y me comprendía mejor que todos los demás. Todo iba perfecto, estaba a punto de acabar el instituto, tenía amigos, un lugar al cual llamar hogar, cuando una tarde llegue a casa y René me dijo que nos teníamos que ir.

Llore, llore muchísimo, no quería pro fin tenía todo con lo que había soñado y me iba a ser arrebatado, René me consoló, le dolía romper su promesa, pero le dolía mas perderme a mí.

_**-bella, entiende alguien te busca…nos busca-**_

_**-¿Qué quieren de nosotras?- le dije entre sollozos.**_

_**-nada bueno, pero no voy a permitir que te alcancen, no lo he permitido siempre que se acercaban que tenía un presentimiento de que eran ellos, nos…-**_

_**-mudábamos- termine por ella, ahora entendía porque nos íbamos tan rápido de cada lugar. – ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para no irnos?- le pregunte totalmente desesperada.**_

_**-hay una-**_

Y si que la había, de veras que jamás imagine que me propusiera eso, ¡james y yo! Eso jamás podría ser, aunque me dieron bastantes motivos para aceptar.

-_**james, yo no puedo ser tu esposa- le dije a james mientras preparaba la cena, ya llevábamos una hora discutiendo el asunto y él seguía aferrado a casarse conmigo.**_

_**-¿Por qué no?- pregunto mientras picaba la cebolla que por algún extraño motivo no lo hacía llorar.**_

_**-en principio porque yo no te veo de esa manera, te mereces a alguien que te ame, esa es una buena razón.-**_

_**-bella, mírame a los ojos- me voltee, james estaba más cerca de lo que pensé, anqué suene imposible estar más cerca de lo que se puede en mi diminuta cocina.- lo que te voy a decir, es muy importante, es algo que mis padres y los tuyos ya saben, pero que tu no porque de alguna forma has visto lo mejor de mí y porque tengo que admitir que eres demasiado ingenua-**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?-**_

_**-bella soy gay- la cacerola resbalo en mis manos, cayendo al piso y resonando al caer.**_

_**-imposible-**_

_**-de hecho no, ¿Por qué crees que siempre estoy con Ángela y contigo?-**_

_**-pensé que disfrutabas nuestra compañía-**_

_**-claro que sí, pero la disfruto más que estar con chicos, ¿Qué no te enteraste del beso con Mike newton?-**_

_**-claro que si ¡lo vi!-cosa que no fue agradable- pero dijiste que te habías tropezado-**_

_**-a propósito claro-admitió mi amigo de forma picara.**_

_**-James Macadams, ¡eres gay!- dije riendo y me deje caer en una de las sillas del comedor, james se sentó en la siguiente a mí.**_

_**-si lo soy, y fuiste la ultima en darse cuenta- dijo y me revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.-sigo queriendo que seas mi esposa-**_

_**-pero dijiste que eras gay con mayor razón deberías no querer.-**_

_**-Bella, mis padres saben que yo soy gay, pero como sabes son empresarios y quieren a una mujer a lado de su único hijo, para la cara en la sociedad.**_

_**-no voy ser una imagen- replique.**_

_**-bella, querida ¿no lo entiendes?, con los recursos que tiene mi familia podremos huir o encontrar a las personas que te quieren, cásate conmigo y te daré seguridad, no pido nada a cambio, eres mi mejor amiga y lo único que quiero es verte a salvo y si está en mis posibilidades darte la seguridad que necesitas, no la rechaces, por favor bella, te lo suplico, cásate conmigo-**_

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que le diera el sí, tenía que admitir que era un buen trato seguridad para mí y para mis padres a cambio de pura y simple imagen, así que esta noche mientras todos piensen que james me está haciendo se mujer de la forma más salvaje que se pueda, nosotros tendremos un maratón de gossip girl.

Ya son las tres de la tarde, acaba de llegar el vestido, será mejor que me vaya.

Cerré la libreta morada acomodando la pluma en el espiral de esta, René entro a mi habitación con tubos en la cabeza, me miro de mala manera.

-bella, ni siquiera te has metido a bañar, ¿Qué has hecho toda la mañana?-

- hola mama, ¿Cómo has estado? Bien y tu, bueno gracias por preguntar la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, ¿quieres que me meta a bañar? Estaba a punto de hacerlo- dije burlándome un poco de ella.

-muy graciosa bella, ahora no te veo marchando hacia el baño- dijo.

- si generala- dije tomando mi toalla y marchando hacia el baño, me había servido de mucho haber escrito en la libreta, había despejado mi mente y calmado mis nervios, ahora estaba a solo tres horas de la boda, mi celular comenzó a sonar, gracias al cielo que lo había metido al baño.

-¿Cómo está la novia?- dijo la voz de james.

-no lo se dímelo tú-

-fíjate que aunque sea gay y no sienta ningún tipo de atracción hacia ti, estoy nervioso- , me reí.

-una boda pone los nervios a flote a todos, ¿Qué crees que se llora en las bodas?-

-parece que alguien despertó con ánimos hoy-

-muy gracioso-

-nos vemos en la iglesia-

-seré la de blanco- dije antes de colgar.

La tarde paso rápido y apenas me di cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de la iglesia con mis madrinas Ángela y Jessica, revoloteando alrededor de mi acomodando esto y el otro, para que todo fuera "perfecto", yo no les prestaba atención estaba más concentrada en ver la imagen que tenía enfrente, era yo, lo sabía, solo que no pensaba que fuera tan… ¿bonita? Posiblemente esa no era la palabra adecuada, Ángela había usado la palabra hermosa, y René no haba usada ninguna sus lágrimas lo decían todo.

-bien chicas- dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta- este es el momento adecuado para una charla madre-novia, así que si me permiten.

-claro señora Swan- dijeron las dos a coro y salieron enfundadas en sus vestidos lilas.

-a veces me asustan- le dije a René.

-están felices por ti, es solo eso, ven siéntate.-

-¿momento madre-novia?- dije a modo de broma.

-de hecho, es para darte algo- tomo mi mano y deposito en ella algo, cuando la soltó lo vi, era hermoso, un dije hermoso con forma de corazón, cuando lo movía podia ver los colores del arcoíris.

- ha estado en la familia durante siglos, mi madre me lo dio, su madre se lo dio a ella, y sucesivamente, es tiempo de que yo te lo de a ti- la abrace fuertemente.

-lo voy a cuidar por siempre, lo juro.-nos quedamos un minuto así, abrasadas, compartiendo ese momento madre-hija tan especial.

-eso espero-dijo rompiendo mi abrazo y limpiando el poco maquillaje que se le había corrido.- vamos te están esperando- me tendió la mano y la tome con ansias, tome el ramo, y camine junto a ella por el pasillo directo a las puertas, done me esperaba james y un panorama con mas esperanza.

-en verdad creíste que no te íbamos a encontrar- esa voz fría tras de nosotras me dio escalofríos, mi madre se tenso, y se giro rápidamente poniéndome tras de ella y viendo la cara de aquel que nos ha estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, era blanco como la cal y tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran negros y poseía una belleza inigualable.

-te lo advertí, te dije que tarde o temprano las íbamos a encontrar-

-Demetri- mascullo mi madre.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

- no es obvio, a ti y al diamante que tienes tras de ti-dijo traspasándome con la mirada.

-no la vas a tocar-

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?- el tal Demetri soltó una risotada queme sobresalto- no fuiste entrenada para atacar y dudo mucho que le hayas enseñado a tu hija siquiera a protegerse- con un movimiento de su mano René mando a volar a Demetri.

-bella corre- dijo René.

-no te voy a dejar con el-

-corre- dijo mas fuerte.

-NO-

-CORRE-dijo y me empujo –TE ALCANSARE DESPUES- grito mientras Demetri se levantaba.

Corrí hacia la salida de atrás, quitándome el velo que me estorbaba, la cola del vestido se había atorado con un clavo de la pared haciendo que se desprendiera, eso me permitía corre un poco más rápido, pero era torpe y caí un par de veces en el camino, me quite de un tirón los tacones y trate de correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero apenas atravesé la puerta de salida, una mano fría me tomo por la cintura.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- escuche una voz más parecida a la de un bebe que a la de una jovencita, era hermosa, ojos rojos como la sangre. -¿no pensabas escapar cierto?-dijo y me sonrió, no sé que esperaba que pasara pero no paso, y vi en sus ojos la frustración, con una fuerza anormal para ser tan chiquita me lanzo hacia el suelo, escuche como mi brazo se estrellaba contra el suelo.

La que parecía ser un ángel de Botticelli se acerco a mi quedando a mi altura, acerco su mano a mi cuello y de un tirón me arranco el dije que pocos minutos atrás me había dado René, trate de pararme pero aparecerme brazo no era el único afectado, me había roto el tobillo.

-¡devuélveme eso!- grite, el ángel volvió a acercarse a mí, alzó su mano y me propino una sonora bofetada, iba a quedar roja y de seguro dolería por algunos días.

-cállate-dijo el ángel, antes de que algo la empujara hacia el bosque.

-¿estas bien?- me dijo la voz de un ángel, un ángel hermoso, de bellísimos cabellos amarillos y ojos dorados, me tendió la mano, con temor la tome, me ayudo a pararme pero ese maldito tobillo no me dejo pararme bien. El angollo noto y me cargo en brazos.

-te voy a llevar a un mejor lugar- dijo – Emmett, Rosalie- grito hacia la nada- paren lo que estén haciendo, la tengo vámonos ya-

Después de decir eso, corrió hacia el bosque, logre escuchar algo en nuestra espalda pero estaba demasiado aturdida para mirar sobre el hombro de aquel que me había salvado, íbamos demasiado rápido para estar corriendo y menos llevando a una persona de 50 kilos con ella.

-háblenme- dijo mi salvador.

-se han llevado a la madre, llegamos tarde por ella- dijo una voz ala izquierda, era suave asique asumí que era de mujer y por la voz era hermosa.- ¿la piensas llevar con nosotros?-

- no pienso dejarla tirada a la mitad de la nada-

-no sería una mala idea-

-rose- dijo una voz más gruesa a la derecha- es parte de la familia ahora.

-¿ni siquiera sabes su nombre y ya es parte de la familia?-

-desde el momento en que la salve de jane es parte de la mía- dijo mi salvador, haciendo que las dos voces callaran.

No sé cuando caí en la inconsciencia, ni cuanto habíamos viajado, estaba pendiendo de un hilo, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, la mitad de mi era consciente de lo que había pasado la otra se negaba a creerlo, René…Charlie…james…todo.

Había dejado de valer para mi, a veces el ángel se detenía a revisarme, no sabía qué aspecto tenia pero no debía ser bueno, el ángel siempre estaba preocupado, habían preguntado por mi nombre pero no encontraba fuerzas para hablar para hacer nada, todo lo que alguna vez quise estaba perdido.

Lo último que recuerdo fue entrara a una enorme casa blanca y ser recostada en una cama, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**me gusto el primer cap. espero que a ustedes tambien!!!**

**see you soon!!! thanks for read!!  
**


	2. exceso de informacion

* * *

**disclaimer: los personajes noson mios solo la historia**

**

* * *

EXCESO DE INFORMACION  
**

La oscuridad, muchas veces piensas que todo lo malo viene de ella, que el miedo se respira en ella pero en mi actual situación las oscuridad era un refugio, me sentía segura, hace ya rato que estaba consiente pero no tenia la fuerza para abrir los ojos, tenía miedo, de que todo lo que había pasado fuera más que una simple pesadilla, sentía mis piernas lastimadas, el dolor punzante de mi tobillo y de mi hombro.

Sentía el peso de alguien a mi lado, no sentía su respiración pero si la inclinación de la cama, siempre he sido mala actriz así que posiblemente esa persona sabía que estaba despierta, estaba agradecida por darme el espacio que necesitaba, lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi al mismo ángel que me había salvado de las garras de ese demonio disfrazado.

-hola Bella-su voz seguía siendo suave y parecía cauteloso como esperando que gritara de un momento a otro, pero me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, jamás se lo había dicho, de hecho no había dicho nada desde que lo vi. Vio la confusión reflejada en mi rostro y dijo:

-mi hija, Rosalie, encontró tus datos en la página de la escuela –tienen una pésima seguridad- soy Carlisle Cullen y eres bienvenida a mi casa.- me sonrió y a pesar de ser un completo extraño para mí en ese momento confié en el, había algo que tenía que decirle y junte todo el valor que estaba regado en mi interior.

-gra…gracias- dije apenada- por salvarme de… eso, mi salvador me sonrió de nuevo, parecía querer llorar de un momento a otro.

-no hay de que, hija- dijo con dulzura en la voz, mire a mi alrededor era una habitación hermosa, la cama en la que me encontraba era amplia pegada a un ventanal del tamaño de la pared con vista al bosque, contrario al ventanal estaba una pared llena de discos y aparatos de reproducción que parecían complicados.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y James? ¿Y Charlie?- sin darme cuenta estaba hiperventilando, todas las imágenes de lo sucedido vinieron de golpe, Carlisle me tomo de los hombros.

-calma Bella ya habrá tiempo para responder tus preguntas, lo que quiero es que te relajes, etas a salvo ahora-

-quiero saber donde esta mi madre- sentencie.

-¿eres muy testaruda verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-por favor- suplique – ella me necesita, yo la necesito, solo… ¿Dónde está?- dije desesperada y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bella…es muy difícil para mí decirte que es posible que no la vuelvas a ver- sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza y el dolor que seguramente los míos también reflejaban, yo no pude mas, y aplaste mi cara contra el edredón blanco, pero no lloraba.

-¡Sabia que ellos venían, sabía que no debía dejarla sola con el tal Demetri, debí haberme quedado con ella! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!- grite contra el edredón, dos frías pero suaves manos me levantaron, con fuerza levante la cabeza, pero no era Carlisle quien me sostenía, era una mujer, ella era la misma imagen de la maternidad, su cabello color chocolate caía en forma de cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos dorados reflejaban toda la dulzura de una madre a su hija.

Y aunque me acababan de decir que jamás volvería a ver a la mía, no llore y es que simplemente no podía.

-no es tu culpa, cariño-

-sí lo es, si tan solo me hubieran llevado a mí, en lugar de a ella, yo con gusto hubiera intercambiado los papeles- le dije pidiendo con los ojos que me comprendiera, la mujer me soltó, pero no caí al edredón, la mire, su cara me hacia confiar en ella, pero sus rasgos de madre me recordaban tanto a la que había perdido.

-no digas eso jamás- musito Carlisle con seriedad. –se las hubieran llevado a las dos, René se sacrifico por ti, no creo que a ella le gustara que estuvieras así-

-no, no le gustaría, pero tengo tantas dudas-

-lo sé, pero primero tienes que recuperar fuerzas- dijo la mujer- soy Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle, te traje algo de comida, por favor, no la rechaces- dijo regalándome una sonrisa ya alcanzándome una bandeja de plata llena de alimentos que a mi estomago no le apetecían.

-gracias, Esme- dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-cuando quieras-

-será mejor que la dejemos sola, tiene mucho que pensar- dijo Carlisle y los dos desaparecieron por la puerta, tome la bandeja y la puse en la mesita que había junto a la cama, encontré un control, que pensé era para la televisión, necesitaba distraerme así que la encendí, espere un momento y comencé a escuchar una música suave, la conocía.

-claro de luna, hermoso- pensé en voz alta, me encantaba esa canción, siempre lograba relajarme, a James solía fastidiarle la canción pues era demasiado "lenta" para su gusto, recordarlo me hizo preguntarme ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la boda? No es que quisiera casarme pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con los invitados? ¿Con mis amigos?

Cerré los ojos y la música cobro efecto en mi, mi estomago comenzó a rugir y yo me reí de sus sonido, tome una tostada de la bandeja y comencé a comerla, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre en menos de lo que canta un gallo la comida había desaparecido de la bandeja.

De pronto me entro ganas de ver qué aspecto tendría para que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran tan preocupados, me levante y note que seguía usando el vestido de novia roto, me dirigí a lo que pensé era la puerta del baño, e cual era hermoso, tenía una gran tina y un enorme espejo, camine cojee hacia él y comprendí la preocupación de Carlisle y Esme.

No me reconocí, no fue como en la iglesia que me veía feliz, y algo bonita, no, esto era diferente, tenía el cabello enredado y esponjado, lo que quedaba del vestido era más gris que blanco, mis labios estaban rojísimos pero no tanto como la gran mancha roja que tenía en mu mejilla izquierda, la toque y dolía.

Pero lo que más me asusto fueron mis ojos, eran de un extraño color chocolate, de hecho era lo único que me gustaba de mi rostro, mis ojos, siempre pensé que tenían un brillo especial, pero al verlos en el espejo, parecían tan vacios, como si ese brillo se hubiera ido sin esperanza de volver.

-¿bella?- escuche la voz de Esme al otro lado de la puerta.

-en el baño- grite.

-¿puedo pasar?-

-claro-dije "es tu casa", Esme entro con un algo atravesado en sus brazos, era ropa.

-creo que no quieres seguir usado ese vestido ¿cierto?, así que te traje un poco de ropa.-

-no debías-

-sí, si debía, eres de la familia ahora-

-es más de lo que merezco-

-no digas eso, ahora báñate y ponte esto- dijo entregándome la ropa, era demasiado amable, hice lo que me pidió, abuse un poco y utilice la gran bañera blanca, me vestí con las ropas, era un pantalón deportivo azul marino, tenis blancos y una camiseta azul claro y sudadera a juego con el pantalón.

Antes de salir volví a verme en el espejo, y aunque ya estaba limpia y presentable, mis ojos seguían igual, vacios, no los vi por mucho tiempo, Salí de la habitación dejando el vestido en la cama y me aventure a salir de la habitación.

La casa era hermosa, las paredes eran de diferentes tonos de marrón, tenía muchas habitaciones y las escaleras estaban en el centro de las habitaciones, cojeando me apresure a ellas, dispuesta a buscar a Carlisle, necesitaba algunas respuestas, estaba a cinco escalones de llegar a la planta baja cuándo pise mal y…

Casi me estampo contra el piso si no fuera porque dos fuertes brazos me tomaron y me alzaron.

-deberías tener más cuidado y especialmente con un tobillo roto- me regaño una voz aterciopeladamente suave, subí la vista a quien ahora me había salvado, era perfecto, pálido, con un hermoso cabello del color del bronce y ojos color topacio, me regalo una media sonrisa y mi corazón comenzó a acelerar peligrosamente, note que quería una respuesta y yo solo asentí, él bajo los últimos escalones aun cargándome y me deposito en un sillón de la sala.

Esa casa parecía salida de una revista, se sentó en el sillón más cercano al mío, y me miro.

-soy Edward Cullen, bella Swan ¿cierto?-

-sí, ¿donde está Carlisle? – pregunte.

-es doctor y tuvo una emergencia, no tardara- dijo mirándome con insistencia, yo no sé que esperaba pero me empezaba a incomodar.

-tengo que hablar con él- dije levantándome, era estúpido creer que iba al lugar donde trabajaba Carlisle si ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del mundo estaba yo, muy bien podía estar en china y yo ni en cuenta. Edward me tomo de la mano haciéndome caer al lado de él.

-¿crees que te voy a dejar ir? Apenas puedes caminar-

-tengo preguntas que hacerle- dije tratando en vano de levantarme, pues Edward había puesto su brazo frente a mí, evitando incorporarme.

-puedo responderlas yo- dijo y deje de intentar pararme, lo que quería era respuestas, viniesen de donde viniesen, después de todo había dicho Cullen, así que imagine era su hijo o pariente suyo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-en mi casa-dijo como si fuera obvio, lo mire mal.

-¿parte del mundo?-

-Ottawa, Canadá-

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-

-no lo sé-admitió mirándome apenado.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- el me miro a los ojos confundido y después soltó un débil "ya veo", suspiro.

-¿sabes que eres cierto?-

-pues sí, mi madre me lo dijo hace veinte años, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-estaba a punto de responderme cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Carlisle y a Esme entrar por ella, voltee a ver a Edward pero el estaba lejos de mí, en otro sillón, lo mire extrañada peor el solo sonrió.

-veo que ya conoces a Edward- dijo Esme sentándose a lado mío, Carlisle se sentó al lado de Edward, yo asentí.

-espero que se haya comportado ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Carlisle.

-recuperada, ¿podemos hablar?- dije y Carlisle se tenso, le di una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

-bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso en la iglesia? ¿Quiénes eran ellos y porque se llevaron a mi madre? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – solté.

-respira un poco- dijo Carlisle- creo que tienes que saber antes algunas cosas, las personas que te están buscando y que tienen a tu madre son los Vulturis- dijo el cuerpo de Esme se tenso a mi lado- es una organización creada desde hace siglos, en principio era simple, protegían a los seres humanos y las criaturas de la noche de las cosas abominables de cada especie, pero de un tiempo para acá la organización ha cambiado, el nuevo líder de los Vulturis a empezado a…coleccionar a los seres de la oscuridad, esos que tienen poderes inimaginables, algunos demasiado especiales son cazadores que se dedican a buscar nuevas criaturas, no sabemos que le hacen adentro del punto de concentración pero no es nada bueno.

-¿Por qué se llevaron a mi madre?- pregunte.

-esa es una larga historia, Bella tienes que ser muy abierta en esto, no dudo que René te haya dicho algo sobre esto pero tienes que saber que no eres hija de Charlie- dijo serio.

-eso ya lo sabía- eso lo tomo por sorpresa y comenzó a retorcer sus manso nerviosamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Esme dulcemente.

-en años humanos, noventa y cinco, pero en mi especie tengo 17 menos, mi ritmo de crecimiento es muy raro hasta en mi especie-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Edward atónito.

-sí, se hace cada vez más lento, René piensa que voy a parar en algún momento.-

-¿no eres humana?- dijo Edward asombrado, en sus ojos pude ver un extraño brillo de esperanza.

-no, soy lo que popularmente se conoce como una bruja, pero soy una ruja cualquiera, no entiendo para que me quieren los Vulturis-

-no eres una bruja cualquiera- dijo Carlisle – eres mitad y mitad, mitad bruja y mitad…nosotros.

-¿mitad vampiro? Deben de estar bromeando –

-no bella, y parte de todo eso, eres hija de una muy poderosa bruja y de un vampiro poderoso y excepcional- dijo Esme en tono orgulloso, Carlisle la miro asombrado.

– eres el diamante que a él le hace falta, por eso te quiere, sin ti su coleccione está incompleta, bueno sin ti y sin Edward- dijo Carlisle y yo mire a Edward.

-puedo leer las mentes- abrí los ojos- no te preocupes la tuya no, por eso es que me buscan.

-te salve por qué no podía, dejar que te llevaran, ya perdí a alguien muy especial y no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo- dijo Carlisle, Esme corrió hacia el abrazándolo, Edward y yo guardamos silencio, dándoles espacio, Esme volvió a su lugar junto a mí.

-¿Qué paso con Charlie? ¿Los invitados? ¿James? – pregunte, James, mi amigo que solo quería ayudarme jamás me perdonaría si algo le hubiera pasado.

-no lo sabemos, he mandado a mis dos hijos, Rosalie y Emmett –que después conocerás- a investigar eso y dónde está tu mamá- asentí, quería dormir descansar de verdad y Edward noto eso.

-pienso que es demasiada información para bella hoy, debería subirla a su cuarto, para que descanse- dijo Edward, Carlisle y Esme asintieron y en minuto ya estaba en los brazos de Edward.

-recuerda no puedes caminar- dijo cuando estaba a punto de rezongar, hice un mohín –di buenas noches, bella- dijo Edward, en camino a as escaleras, me asome sobre su hombro y me despedí de Carlisle y Esme.

Llegamos a la habitación en la que había despertado y Edward me dejo en el edredón blanco, tomo el control y prendió la música.

-escuche que esto te relajaba- dijo acomodándose en un sillón de cuero negro que no había visto antes.

-sí, la música es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- dije sonriéndole pero él no me miraba, estaba más entretenido viendo el vestido roto sobre el edredón.

-te ibas a casar- anuncio.

-si- baje la cara al suelo, pero su fría mano se poso bajo mi mentón haciendo subiéndola a su altura, estaba sentado junto a mí.

-¿lo amabas?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-no, bueno, si, a mi manera- dije, esa respuesta lo hizo enfadar, lo sé por sus ojos, dejo mi mentón y volvió a su sillón, me vi desesperada por encontrar las palabras con las que pudiera explicarme, acerque mis piernas a mi envolviéndolas con mis brazos, y recosté mi cabeza en ellas.

-no de ese tipo de amor, jamás podría ver a James de esa forma, ni él a mí, si no, más bien era un amor de hermanos-

-no te creo- dijo y por algún extraño motivo sus palabras me hirieron –en primera porque si fuera un cariño de hermano no te casarías con él, y en segunda porque eres muy bonita para que no se fije en ti, tendría que ser gay-

-pues de hecho lo era- dije con una sonrisa, recordando el día en que James me había confesado su homosexualidad.

-¿entonces porque te ibas a casar con él?-pregunto confundido, volviendo a estar a mi lado, y distraídamente tomo mi mano.

-el necesitaba una esposa para la sociedad y mi familia seguridad, un acuerdo, simple y sencillo, bueno, eso pensé en ese momento, James era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, lo sigue siendo y jamás me perdonare si esos Vulturis le hacen algo- dije con furia, Edward tomo mi otra mano y deshizo el puño que había formado.

-el va a estar bien- dijo y repentinamente me abrazo, su abrazo le dio calor a mi corazón que estaba tan frio como su piel, pegad a su pecho me di cuenta de algo.

-eres un vampiro- él se rio.

-sí, pensé que eso lo habías adivinado dado que tu eres mitad vampiro- dijo entre risas, me separe de su abrazo, sintiendo un vacio en donde habían estado sus brazos.

-sí, lo sé ¿no te molesta estar con alguien como yo?-

-no, tengo que admitir que hueles mas delicioso que cualquier humano o bruja normal, pero no te pienso hacer daño- murmuro algo como "primero me lo haría a mi" pero lo dijo muy bajo, no creo que fuera eso -¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro-

-en tus noventa y cinco años que llevas de vida ¿me has visto alguna vez?-dijo Edward y sus ojos parecían realmente ansiosos, trate de recordar pero nada, sabía que esa cara, los brazo, el porte jamás se me olvidarían, así que.

-no lo creo- pareció decepcionado. –puede que lo haya olvidado-

-yo no-susurro muy bajo.

-¿Qué?-

- no, nada, algún día lo recordaras- dijo sonriéndome –creo que deberías dormir- sugirió mientras yo bostezaba y asentía.

-te importa si me quedo, después de todo es mi cuarto- dijo riéndose de la cara de mi cara de asombro, hice ademan de pararme pero apenas di dos pasos Edward ya me tenía entre sus brazos, acomodándome de nuevo en la cama.

- no seas ridícula- rodo los ojos- sabes perfectamente que yo no duermo, y esta fue puesta para ti, así que te quedas aquí, yo me voy-

-NO-dije antes de que cruzara la puerta- no te vayas- sus ojos se veían alegres –quédate-

-eso me gusta- dijo y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, el cual para mi gusto estaba demasiado lejos de la cama, hice un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto divertido.

-estas demasiado lejos y me molesta- dije apenada, el sonrió y acerco el sillón hasta el límite de la cama.

-¿está bien así?- pregunto divertido, yo negué con la cabeza, me hice a un lado y palmee el espacio vacío al lado mío, el aventó el sillón de una patada, haciendo que este volviera al lugar inicial y se recostó a lado mío.

-la súper fuerza de seguro es un beneficio- dije y es se rio.

-buenas noches bella- susurro y se inclino hacia mi rozando levemente sus labios con mi frente.

-que tengas una linda noche- susurre.

-eso no lo dudes- dijo antes de que cayera a los brazos de Morfeo, pero no duro mucho, había algo que me exigía despertarme y abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con la oscuridad, extendí mi mano por la cama pero no encontré a Edward, asustada salte de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.

Escuchaba voces a tres puertas de donde estaba, con ayuda de la pared logre acercarme, cautelosamente pegue la oreja a la puerta.

-Carlisle siento que deberías decírselo-reconocí la voz de Esme.

-si Carlisle, Esme tiene razón, bella tiene todo el derecho de saberlo- esa era la voz de Edward.

-lo sé, pero ya tiene suficiente en su espalda para que le aumentemos esto, ella no necesita saber ahora quien es su padre- no sé cuándo es que gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con tres vampiros sorprendidos por mi repentina entrada.

-¿sabes quién es mi padre?-

-si-

* * *

**Listo, segundo capítulo subido!!! Siento si no está muy interesante que digamos pero era información que bella tenía que saber, si es raro que sea medio vampira y medio bruja (posiblemente a muchos no les guste eso) pero ya lo tenía planeado así, tienen dudas???, creo que ya tienen una idea de quién es el padre de bella, y ¿Por qué a Edward no le afecta tanto su aroma? ¿Qué esconde Edward? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo un adelanto:**

_-bella, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo cesando las risas y poniéndose serio de repente._

_-el que quieras después de lo que paso, el que quieras- dije sonriendo._

_-necesito que te entregues a los Vulturis-_

**GUAAAU!!!!!!!!!!! Quien creen que le vaya a decir esto??**

**Hagan sus apuestas!!!**

**See you son!!**


	3. Compañeros

* * *

**disclaimer: desafortunadamente nada es mio, ni edward, ni bella, ni papi carlisle jeje, too es de la maravillosa stephanie meyer.**

**nos vemos abajos... disfruten:)**

**

* * *

  
**

**COMPAÑEROS**

_Has sido herido con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables_

_Aunque tengas la carga del pasado, la cual no se puede_

_Borrar, sobre tus hombros; no pierdas las ganas de vivir_

_Yo cogí tu mano..._

_¿Acabaré perdiéndolos algún día?_

_Quiero protegerte a ti y a esa sonrisa que va desapareciendo_

_Aunque la voz que me llama se marchite_

_Incluso si se la lleva el viento_

_¡Yo te encontraré!_

-¿Quién es?- pregunte mirando directamente a Carlisle, el evadió mi mirada y un largo e incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-Edward ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cocina?- dijo Esme titubeante y no se me paso desapercibido la mirada significativa hacia Edward.

- sí, claro, vamos- dijo Edward y los dos salieron de la habitación no si antes regalarme una sonrisa de ánimo, me gire hacia Carlisle pero él estaba sentado en el preciosos sillón negro que tenía en su despacho.

-siéntate- dijo amablemente, tome asiento a su lado.

-¿Quién es?- repetí.

-Bella, ya te había dicho que tenias que ser abierta en este asunto, te voy a decir quién es tu padre pero antes quiero saber que te ha dicho René sobre el-

-casi no hablamos de él, pero lo que me conto fue que nací de un amor muy especial, que ella jamás le pidió hacerse cargo de mi pero que si se lo hubiera pedido el hubiera respondido, eso es todo- dije recordando las platicas con mi madre en los cincuentas.

-eso es verdad, pero no es toda la historia, bella yo…-

-tu…- lo anime.

-yo no había conocido a Esme en ese entonces, ya había convertido a Edward, el era mi compañero pero yo quería una compañera, así que en las noches buscaba a quien pudiera ser esa persona especial que necesitaba y una noche encontré a René, no identifique su aroma de bruja, solo vi lo hermosa y perfecta que era- te pareces mucho a ellas ¿Sabes?- y sin pensarlo la invite a cenar, no importando que a mí me desagradara la comida humana, lo hice por ella, después de la cena todo sucedió tan rápido que por imposible que parezca mis recuerdos son borrosos y a la mañana siguiente…-

-espera, espera, espera- dije alzando mi palma hacia el- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres mi padre?- el me sonrió apenado y asintió - ¿Y donde estuviste todos estos años? ¿Qué no me querías?- dije con los ojos aguados y las dos lagrimas que lograron escaparse de mis ojos, Carlisle las limpio con sus pulgares.

-claro que si Bella, pero tu madre no me dio oportunidad de quererte- continuo- a la mañana siguiente de haberte concebido, René se despidió y desapareció, de la nada todo se fue, después encontré a Esme y al correr de los años llegue a pensar que todo había sido un hermoso sueño de un vampiro desesperado- sonrió- o eso pensaba.

-¿Cómo supiste de mí?-

-alguien cercano a mí, me dijo que había visto a la criatura más tierna y dulce que jamás hubiera existido, que había encontrado su camino tan solo viendo en los hermosos ojos chocolate de la pequeña, al principio pensé que era René, yo no sabía de ti, la busque por todos los archivos, y la encontré – sonrisa- las encontré, averigüe donde Vivian y estaba decidido a ir por ustedes, pero cuando llegue…-

-no estábamos- complete por el –siempre nos emos cambiado de casa, ahora sé que es por culpa de los Vulturis.-

-si, después lo supe y mientras mi familia crecía yo las cuidaba de lejos, y siempre que encontraba un momento para ir a buscarlas, ustedes ya no estaban, después supe que René se había casado con Charlie y no me molesto, de hecho me alegro, te hacía falta un padre y Charlie tiene buen corazón, aun así no deje de protegerlas.

-así que por eso me salvaste en la boda-

-por eso y porque ya tenía planeado ir, era la boda de mi hija y no podía faltar por nada del mundo- me sonrió.

-gracias por cuidarme- musite sonrojada.

-sabes que hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar contigo en casi todo este siglo, hija- suspire, a mí también me hubiera gustado que fuera así, me levante y camine a la puerta.

-tengo que bañarme- dije y el asintió, corrí a la habitación de Edward y entre directo al baño, me quite la ropa rápidamente y deje que el agua aclarara mi mente, Salí del baño y me senté en la cama, note un poco de ropa a mi lado y no dude en usarla.

_Has sido herido con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables_

_Pero nunca digas cosas como -no puedo sonreír- o -odio a la gente-_

_Todo lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro tiene un por qué_

_Así que sigue siendo como eres, porque llegará el día en el_

_Que te des cuenta…Como una persona oxidada_

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, estaba a punto de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quieres bajar a comer?- dijo Edward yo asentí, vi que en el camino me miraba con preocupación, estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué cuando llegamos al comedor, y me quede sin aliento.

Era una sala hermosa, enorme, y que a simple vista parecía muy costosa, lo que más llamo mi atención fue lo que estaba encima de la mesa.

"comida" apenas lo pensé y mi estomago gruño, escuche a Edward ahogando su risa, lo mire feo, entonces Esme salió de la que supuse era la cocina con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, otro gruñido.

-parece que tienes hambre- dijo Esme con dulzura y sonrió, yo asentí, Edward me empujo delicadamente hacia una silla y me sentó, bueno, lo cierto es que acabe con todo y me avergoncé mucho por eso.

Edward me guio a la sala, en silencio, se sentó junto a mi dejándome pasear entre mis pensamientos, cosa que agradecí, necesita hablar conmigo, al final decidí que le daría una oportunidad a Carlisle, voltee a ver a Edward, quien me miro sonriente.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- grito una voz gruesa desde afuera de casa y de una patada abrió la puerta principal, me pare asustada, Edward me miro divertido, entonces entro un oso, o eso fue lo primero que pensé, cuando lo vi bien no era un oso, era un enorme, pálido como todos en esa casa, tenia músculos gigantes, entro con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera parpadear se abalanzo hacia Edward.

-pequeño y puro hermanito ¿extrañaste a Emmett?-

-Emmett- se quejo Edward bajo el- podrías quitar tu humanidad de encima mío.

-sigues igual de malhumorado que siempre- sonrió- me alegro- entonces Emmett se volvió hacia mí y puso su gran palma en mi nuca.

-¿tenemos una nueva mascota?-dijo mientras me despeinaba con su mano.

-Emmett, deja a la chica en paz- dijo una hermosa voz, al instante Emmett dejo de aplastarme la cabeza y pude ver a quien me defendió, podía pasar como un ángel vivo de Botticelli, cabellera rubia, y un cuerpo escultura, blanquísima y con orbes dorados, como todos en esa casa.

-gracias- musite.

-de nada, soy Rosalie hale y ya conociste a mi esposo Emmett- Rosalie sonrió para Emmett – Esme ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo hacia la nada.

-estoy en la cocina, cariño- respondió Esme.

-¡Jasper¡ ven a saludar- grito Emmett hacia la puerta, voltee y entro alguien muy diferente a Emmett, alto y cabello dorado (igual que Rosalie) ojos dorado oscuro y me miro fríamente, su mirada me traspaso y me hirió.

_Se sentía tan vacío el sólo apoyarse el uno en el otro_

_Con tus usuales y amables palabras..._

_Dijiste que podrías vivir por tu cuenta_

_Ansías un punto donde yo no pueda encontrarte_

_Yo cogí tu mano.... que solo buscaba un poco de amabilidad_

_¿Te acuerdas?_

-hola a todos- dijo antes de subir las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, Emmett suspiro mientras Edward presionaba el puente de su nariz.

-¿sigue con esa idea?- preguntó Edward.

-lamentablemente- respondió Emmett- trate de quitársela de la cabeza pero es terco como una mula- rio, Emmett me invito a jugar con el Xbox, pero lo rechace, algo en mi interior decía que yo tenía que ver con esa idea a la que Jasper se aferraba, Edward acepto jugar en mi lugar, los observe por un rato y después subí hacia el cuarto de Edward.

-Jasper, hijo no tienes que comportarte así, Bella no tiene la culpa- escuche la voz de Carlisle, camine hacia ella.

-¡claro que si, por culpa de ella, ustedes se van a olvidar de Alice!- grito la voz de Jasper desde dentro –Carlisle déjame en paz, necesito pensar-

-si así lo quieres- dijo Carlisle y se marcho, espere un momento y me acerque a la puerta en la que había estado Carlisle, iba a tocar pero la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-pasa débil humana- dijo Jasper, su habitación era blanca como la de Edward pero en vez de una pared de discos, su cuarto tenía dos enormes puertas de caoba, el estaba sentado en una enorme cama, con su mano me indico una silla, yo asentí.

-Bella ¿cierto?-

-si-

-soy Jasper y tenemos un problema- eso me hiso enojar-

-¡apenas me conoces! ¿Cómo puedes tener un problema conmigo?-

-tu simple existencias es un problema para mí- dijo y me quede estática, esas palabras más su mirada fría hacían que mis ojos se aguaran, me levante y camine hacia la puerta, pero su fría mano me detuvo apenas di un paso.

-perdón, tiene razón no te conozco, déjame explicarme- dijo con voz calmada, entonces yo me calme, y regrese al asiento.

-¿Por qué me odias?-

-no te odio, Bella, yo tenía una persona a quien amar, a quien necesito, y tu complicas las cosas al estar aquí-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-se llama Alice y la capturaron los Vulturis- dijo con tristeza, lo comprendía, sentí como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla- hace tres meses, que no la veo, sabíamos que la querían y la protegimos pero un día ella ya no estaba.- sollozo, me dio pena él debía amarla demasiado.

-¿Por qué la querían?-

-Alice ve el futuro, para ellos eso es una joya, lo que yo hago ¡para ellos no significa nada!-dijo- yo le prometí que la iba a proteger a toda costa y falle, Carlisle y los demás me ayudaron, sabemos dónde está la base pero es inquebrantable, ahora que estas aquí ellos se van a olvidar de Alice, por TU seguridad.- trate de tomar su mano, pero él la aparto bruscamente.

-NO ME TOQUES-

_Yo cogí tu mano.... que solo buscaba un poco de amabilidad_

_¿Te acuerdas?_

_A base de aprender del dolor puedes convertirte en_

_Una persona que puede ser amable con los demás_

_Toma las riendas de tu vida_

-perdón- susurre- sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres por los Vulturis, ella era todo para ti, y no dudes en pedirme ayuda para sacar a Alice de ese horrible lugar- me levante dispuesta a irme.

Camine hacia el cuarto de Edward y caí en la cama, podía comprender a Jasper, más de lo que él creía, extrañaba a René y estaba preocupada por su seguridad, pero acostada en esa mullida cama jamás la iba a encontrar, decidida y sin la menor idea de a donde se supone que estaba yendo, camine, pase los pasillos, las escaleras, y la sala.

**_"Bella"_**

Me sorprendió que no hubiera topado con alguien, después me imaginé que estaban afuera haciendo sus cosas de vampiros, necesitaba aire fresco que me aclara la mente y me permitiera decidir a donde me iba a dirigir, Salí por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la oscuridad del bosque, respire profundo y sin siquiera pensarlo me adentre al bosque.

_**"Bella"**_

Podía escuchar los sonidos de los animales nocturnos, y con la palma de mi mano rozaba la corteza de los arboles, soy torpe así que no mentiré que me caí no una sino muchas veces, pero eso no importaba, algo, adentro del bosque me llamaba.

_**"Bella, ¡Bella! ¡Bella!"**_

La voz se tornaba desesperada al igual que mis pasos, conocía esa voz, comencé a correr, las ramas de los arboles rasguñaban mi piel, comencé a respirar por la boca, y mi garganta ardía, mi respiración se volvió agitada, y mis piernas dolían, no pude mas y caí, me voltee boca arriba tratando de controlar mi respiración, mientras lo hacía me percate de que no había arboles a mi alrededor, había caído en un claro del bosque, la voz, comenzó a gritarme y desesperada tape mis oídos, de repente la voz dejo de gritar, todo estaba en silencio y volví a escuchar los sonidos del bosque, mi respiración se había calmado y me puré parar, mi garganta había quedado rasposa, trate de reconocer el camino por el que había llegado hasta ese hermoso claro, el claro estaba sutilmente iluminado por la luna, pero en el bosque todo era penumbras.

_Has sido herido con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables_

_Pero nunca digas cosas como -no puedo sonreír- o -odio a la gente-_

_Todo lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro tiene un por qué_

_Así que sigue siendo como eres, porque llegará el día en el_

_Que te des cuenta_

_¿Cómo puedo saber el sentido que tiene la vida?_

_Desapareciendo_

Suspire, necesitaba encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, empecé caminar hacia la orilla del claro.

-no queda hacia haya- dijo una voz debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-te seguí, Edward mee arrancaría la cabeza –literalmente- si se da cuenta de que no te vijile mientras estaba fuera-

-¿Edward me pidió que me cuidaras?-

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, significas mucho para el-

-pudiste no hacerlo, se que no soy de tu agrado-

-tienes razón. No me caes del todo bien, pero Edward es mi hermano y jamás le haría pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando-

-mmm-

-¿no te das cuenta en el peligro en el que nos pusiste a todos al salir así de la casa?-

-tu estas más feliz si yo no estoy ahí-

-¿Qué no piensas en Edward, en Carlisle?-

-claro que si, al igual que tu pero…también pienso en mi madre, y en que no se en donde esta, ni como esta- dije y me deje caer en el césped, Jasper salió de la sombra del árbol y se sentó frente a mí.

-tienen a tu madre-

-si- no era una pregunta, nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, mi ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, ¡que irresponsable y egoísta era!, me imagine lo preocupados que estarían Edward y Carlisle al sabe que me había ido mientras no estaban, suspire y un pequeño sollozo logro escaparse.

-lo siento-dijo Jasper –no te debí de haber juzgado, tu también quieras tanto como yo encontrar a una persona-

-tu mínimo, sabes dónde queda la ubicación, dudo mucho que Edward o Carlisle me dejen si quiera acercarme a ese lugar-

-tienes razón-

-pero debe haber una forma en que yo pueda ayudar, quiero hacer algo y no sentirme inútil-dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-hay algo que podemos hacer-dijo Jasper y deje de llorar.

-¿Qué?-

-bella, tengo un plan, pero es egoísta, es peligroso y es muy posible que nos maten a ambos-

-dímelo- exigí, si había algo que podía hacer para sacar a Alice y René de ese espantoso lugar, sin dudarlo lo haría.

_Así que no rompas, te distancias de mí_

_Pero nunca digas cosas como -no puedo sonreír- o -odio a la gente-_

_Ahora, en breve, aunque no lo puedas ver,_

_Verás que todo tiene un por qué_

-Bella ¿te entregarías a los Vulturis?-

-¿Cuál sería el fin?-

-en esa base, tienen todos los papeles de los reos, incluyendo en que prisión están, dudo mucho que tu madre-siendo tan poderosa como creo- este en la misma prisión con Alice, pero si logras infiltrarte en la oficina y salir-con Alice- rescataríamos a tu madre-

-eso es lo más loco que he oído en mi vida-

-lo sé,-

-Edward jamás me dejaría ir-

-lo sé-

-y lee mentes, la mía no pero la tuya sí, nos descubriría antes de que pudiéramos poner un pie fuera de la casa-

-¡maldita sea! Lo sé- grito y yo me espante, me aleje un poco de el- solo…solo piénsalo, no perdemos nada-

-cierto…solo la vida- dije y solté una carcajada, el también, y sentí un lazo de compañerismo, de alianza y de confianza enorme con Jasper.

-te prometo que lo pensare- dije y el sonrió.

-sí y mientras lo piensas deberíamos regresar a casa, te ves bastante mal, te lo digo porque aprecio mi cabeza- yo sonreí y accedí, me mostro el camino de regreso y camine lo más rápido que pude, fue un alivio ver la casa y otro alivio al ver que todavía no habían llegado, rápidamente subí los escalones hacia la habitación de Edward, tome algo de ropa y me metí a bañar, por fortuna solo tenía rasguños en los brazos y uno muy pequeño la barbilla.

-¡ya volvimos!- escuche la voz de Emmett gritando por segunda vez en el día.

-Emmett deja de gritar, tal vez bella ya se durmió- lo regaño Esme.

-para anda- dije bajando las escaleras, en ese momento Edward entro por la puerta principal y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, me olvide de todo…hasta del escalón, y antes de que mi cuerpo cayera al frio piso, unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron.

-vaya, esto se está volviendo una costumbre- dijo y tocio una sonrisa, me dejo deslumbrada, sacudí la cabeza y le pegue juguetonamente el hombro.

-no uses tus encantos vampirescos conmigo-

-¿encantos?-dijo y sentí que los colores subían por mis rostro.

-la cara de bella, le gana a la mama de los jitomates por mucho- dijo Emmett y comenzó a reír, Edward ahogo una risa, y llevándome todavía en brazos, subió las escaleras y cruzo conmigo la puerta de su habitación, me deposito delicadamente sobre la cama y se sentó al lado mío.

Tomo mi barbilla entre sus fríos dedos y delicadamente la subió hasta que pudiera mirarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado pequeña traviesa?-

-¿porque asumas que he estado en algún lugar?- pregunte nerviosa, ¿había notado ya que su voz era malditamente seductora?

Con su dedo, rozo frágilmente el pequeño rasguño en mi barbilla y subió una ceja sarcásticamente.

-bueno…Salí a tomar un poco de aire, y me tropecé, una ramita en el césped debió hacer eso- dije un poco confiada, después de todo no le estaba diciendo totalmente una mentira. Sus dedos dejaron mi barbilla y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, ciñéndome contra él. Recostó su barbilla en mi cabeza, y después acerco su nariz hacia mi coronilla, escuche cono aspiraba su aroma.

-me tuviste preocupado- musito contra mi cabello y de la nada me entro una urgencia de rodearlo con mis brazos y nunca dejarlo ir, y cuando me lo espere así era, mis manos estaban aferradas a su cuello, no me había dado cuenta que yo también lo extrañaba.

Con maestría y sin dejar de abrasarnos, Edward nos levanto de la cama, nos llevo hacia su hermoso sillón de cuero negro e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas, y así abrasados nos quedamos mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la pequeña llovizna que empezaba a oírse por fuera.

-Bella- dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida- ¿me extrañaste?-

-si-fue lo único que dije antes de sentir sus labios en mi frente y de que me entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol, que pasaban por la ventana, fueron los que me despertaron, abrí los ojos pero no Movi ora parte de mi cuerpo, no me sentía incomoda, estaba calientita y por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz, empecé a tener conciencia de mi posición, de la cobija que me cubría y también de los fuertes brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, lentamente subí la mirada y encontré a los más hermosos ojos dorados mirándome divertidos.

-buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Edward.

-buenos días-

-¿quieres pararte?-

-¿quieres que lo haga?-

-no, pero ¿que no los humanos se estiran por las mañanas?-

-sí, pero no quiero hacerlo ahorita-dije y mire sus ojos, estaban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-hablas en sueños- si lo sabía, René siempre me lo decía, al principio no lo admitía pero un día me grabo y ya verán mi vergüenza.

-lo sé, ¿dije algo malo?-

-extrañas a tu mama, dijiste algo sobre una voz, y un claro, también que debías de ir- dijo y sentí como sus brazos se tensaban alrededor mío.

-¿Qué más?- pregunte, el vio a lo que me refería.

-mencionaste mi nombre-

-¿Cuántas veces?- dije mientras me ponía colorada.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo y sonrió, yo escondí la cara en su pecho, apenada.

- yo no me avergonzaría si pudiera soñar contigo- dijo con voz dulce y suave, y deposito un casto beso en mi coronilla. -¿A dónde tienes que ir?-

-¿Qué?-

-en tu sueño, dijiste que tenias que ir- traté de recordarlo

-con René, con mi madre, tengo que ir- dije firme.

-no- dijo y me apretó contra él.

-tengo que ir-

-no voy a dejarte escapar ahora que te encontré- dijo y lo mire a los ojos, había un reto invisible en todo eso, el confiaba mucho en sus poderes de vampiro para poder detenerme y yo confiaba en mis capacidades y en el valor que tenia–tengo noticias- lo mire con cara de interrogación.

-tenemos que mantener una apariencia aquí, así que iras a la escuela- dijo y yo me quede anonadada, ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo tantas cosas a tu alrededor-vampiros, una sociedad que te quiere, un plan maléfico con Jasper, que posiblemente me este enamorando de un vampiro- te preocupes por una apariencia y todavía más por la escuela?- con Rosalie, Emmett y yo, obviamente-

-¿y Jasper?-

-el no va- fue todo lo que dijo- el lunes iras a la escuela con nosotros a inscribirte- yo asentí, por el momento era todo lo que podía hacer, me levante de sus piernas y me estire, logrando arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa. Después lo saque de la habitación alegando que tenía que bañarme.

_Aunque tengas la carga del pasado, la cual no se puede_

_Borrar, sobre tus hombros; no pierdas las ganas de vivir_

_Mejor olvídalo todo. ¿Recuerdas tu "otra" vida?_

_Mejor olvídalo todo. ¿Recuerdas... aunque no podamos volver?_

Entre al baño y deje que el agua corriera, pero no me metí, Salí de la habitación rápidamente y me escabullí a cuarto de Jasper, este se sobresalto de verme.

-Bella…-

-Jazz, acepto, dime que hago y lo hare-

-estás loca, no lo dije de verdad, fue algo que salió así-

-¿no tienes fe ni en tus propias palabras?- me enfurecí ante sus palabras.

-ya perdí la fe, mis intentos no han funcionado ¿Qué haría este diferente?-

-que no estarás solo- dije – por favor un intento, si todo sale mal, jamás lo volveremos a intentar por separado-

-está bien-acepto.

- no perdemos nada- dije de forma cómplice.

- solo la vida- respondió.

_Como en el combado pasado, nos entenderemos el uno al otro._

_

* * *

_

**aloo!!^^**

**seque me tarde bastante-demasiado en subir el capitulo, pero como voy en la escuela en la tarde no puedo, escribir muy seguido, espero y comprendan, ahorita que lo estaba checando note que se puede malinterpretar como un bellaxjasper, para aclaracion y por si hay dudas lo dare a entender, jasper primero ve a bella como un estorbo y despues como una ayuda, bella lo ve como su ayuda para poder encontrar a rene, Jasper ama a Alice, y Bella, pues ella ya lo dijo, se esta enamorando de un vampiro,¿como haran este par para que edward no los cache?, es un misterio,bueno no tanto porque yo si se!! jajaja xD, doy grcias por las personas que se pasan a leer el fic, me hacen muy feliz, ya saben criticas, comentarios, .etc. denle a las letritas verdes.**

**see you soon!!  
**


	4. esfuerzos

**L****os personajes no son miso, disfruten!!! nos vemos abajo ^^**

* * *

**capitulo cuatro**

**ESFUERZO  
**

- no perdemos nada- dije de forma cómplice.

- solo la vida- respondió.

¡En que estaba pensando! ¿Que acabo de aceptar?, bueno si se que acabo de aceptar pero, ese es un plan suicida, si los Vulturi no nos matan de seguro Edward y Carlisle lo harán, es demasiado estrés.

Me deje caer en el gran sillón de cuero negro, exhausta de tanto pensar, era sábado ya y Jasper y yo no teníamos ni idea de lo que haríamos el lunes, mire mis manos, hace una hora me dio un ataque de nervios y comencé a comerme las uñas, una de ellas había quedado lastimada, pero ese no es el caso, fue en esa hora cuando me di cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba comiendo huevos revueltos, que me había preparado Esme tan dulcemente, cuando un ruido sordo me sobresalto.

-estos niños- murmuro Esme sonriendo.

Vi hacia la puerta principal y me di cuenta de que la bonita puerta negra estaba partida en dos, una parte en el piso y la otra seguía aun en su lugar.

-Emmett, Edward- dijo Esme autoritariamente, los aludidos aparecieron medio segundo después, Emmett con cara de "no rompo un plato" y Edward con cara de "yo no fui quien rompió la vajilla", deje escapar una pequeña risa y Edward me miro intensamente, después me regalo una sonrisa torcida, y yo desvié la vista tratando a toda costa de evitar los pensamientos que estaba segura que vendrían, por suerte logre esquivarlos.

-niños, ¿Qué les eh dicho de jugar futbol americano cerca de la casa?- pregunto Esme.

-que no lo hagamos- dijo Emmett en coro.

-¿Edward?-

-yo no tuve la culpa, Emmett se lanzo hacia mí,….y hacia tu puerta- dijo Edward y sonrió pero yo no quería verlo y no lo hice, mis huevos eran más interesantes o eso quería meterme en la cabeza.

-bien, Emmett, limpia los pedazos de puerta que están regados por la sala y Edward cuando llegue Carlisle no llevaras a comprar otra puerta, y ayuda a Emmett-

- si mamá- dijo Edward obediente.

-Bella, cariño, ¿terminaste?- me pregunto Esme con la dulzura en la voz, eso me dolía un poco, me recordaba cuanto extrañaba a Reneé, mire el plato vacio cerca de un segundo para darme cuenta de que de verdad estaba vacío.

-si- dije y trate de levantarme pero Esme me lo impidió.

-no te molestes, me gusta hacer esto- dijo llevándose el plato a la cocina, yo la seguí.

-quiero hacer algo para no sentir que soy un estorbo- murmure y Esme ya estaba a mi lado. Tomo mis manos dulcemente.

- no sientas eso, tu eres una persona muy importante para nuestra familia y jamás serias un estorbo- dijo y regreso a los platos, Salí de la cocina y fui hacia la sala, me deje caer en uno de los sillones y mire como Emmett recogía los pedazos de puerta con sus manos, sacudí la cabeza, todavía no quería pensar, suspire.

-¿aburrida?- me pregunto Emmett.

-algo- dije dándole gracias por la excusa.

-deberían dejarte ir a casar con nosotros, eres una bruja podrías defenderte- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero yo me reí.

-no tengo muy buenas defensas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Reneé casi no me enseñaba hechizos, quería que yo fuera lo más normal posible-

-imposible- dijo Emmett, me encojo de hombros.

-soy extremadamente torpe para ser alguien normal- dije y los dos reímos, Edward llego un segundo después con una gran bolsa obscura, tome una revista de Rosalie y comencé a ojearla sin interés, no quería pensar, todavía no. Sentí los ojos de Edward en mí y tuve que recordarme que no puede leer mi mente.

-bien, terminamos- dijo Emmett- ahora, ¡es tiempo de patear el trasero de Edward! – Yo reí y volví a sentir los ojos de Edward en mi – o el de bella no tengo preferencias- lo mire extrañada, y el señalo un juego de video muy sangriento.

-paso. La sangre no se me da-

-Edward- dijo Emmett suplicante.

-está bien yo jugare contigo-

-¡patearemos traseros zombis!- grito Emmett.

-Emmett no grites- dijo Rosalie en el otro sillón, jamás había notado su presencia en la sala.

-lo siento Rose, pero es que es left for death- dijo y yo reí, el juego empezo y si era muy sangriento, ojee un poco más la revista y entonces fue cuando comenzó, sin querer me lleve las manos a la boca, y comencé a jugar con mis uñas y cuando me di cuenta me había lastimado una, y entonces llegaron.

Me levante y camine hacia las escaleras.

-Bella- dijo Edward.

-necesito ir al baño- de extrañada- no me gusta la sangre. Vuelvo en un segundo-

Subí las escaleras y llegue al cuarto de Edward, cruce la puerta, fue ahí cuando llegaron todos los pensamientos de preocupación, y remordimientos de lo estaba a punto de hacer.

¡En que estaba pensando! ¿Que acabo de aceptar?, bueno si se que acabo de aceptar pero, ese es un plan suicida, si los Vulturis no nos matan de seguro Edward y Carlisle lo harán.

El sillón de Edward resultaba ser bastante cómodo, pero empezaba a tener frio, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-deberías taparte- reconocí la voz de Jasper, con mi mano quite la cobija de mi cara.

-grosero-

-ja-

-has pensado en algo-

-sí, pero está muy alejado de la realidad ¿y tú?-

-sí, bueno más o menos-

-te estás arrepintiendo, lo comprendería si fuera así-

-no, es solo que tengo que ser más fría si quiero que esto funcione-

-mmm eso está bien, toma- dijo y me dio un rollo blanco- son los planos de la escuela no quiero perder tiempo porque te extraviaste.- rio y yo lo mire feo.

-¿no es arriesgado que estés aquí?-

-no, Emmett siempre hace bastante ruido cuando juega y tu olor está impregnado en toda la habitación, cinco minutos después de que me vaya y será como si no hubiera estado aquí- sonrió orgulloso.- por cierto, otra cosa más- dejo caer en mi regazo una cosa ovalada y plateada.

-lo necesitaras- tome el celular y lo abrí, mire los contactos dispuesta a preguntarle su número, pero ya estaba el de todos.

-gracias- dije y el se encogió de hombro

- gracias a ti, eres la que está arriesgando mas.-Nos quedamos callados, juguetee con el celular.

-Carlisle viene para acá- dijo- ve con ellos a comprar la puerta- me ordeno.

-si-

-y por el amor de dios, abrígate- estaba a punto de sacarle la lengua sin importarme que tan infantil se viera pero cuando mire ya se había visto, me levante y busque algo de ropa caliente, y escondí entre ellas el plano y el celular lo metí en el bolsillo de mi vaquero.

-Bella- escuche a Edward al otro lado de la puerta, abrí la puerta y me arrepentí completamente, ahí estaba tan perfecto y con la preocupación en los ojos.-vamos a ir por la puerta ¿quieres venir?-

-claro- dije sonriendo y vi un poco de luz en sus ojos.

-bien- dijo y me sonrío, eso no lo soportaba desvié la mirada, pero no pude evitar que los colores subieran a mi rostro.

-¿Jasper?- dijo Edward, mi piel se crispo.

-no- respondió Jasper desde su cuarto.

-me lo imaginaba- respondió Edward- vamos-dijo y bajamos las escaleras, rodeados por un incomodo silencio, en la sala estaban todos, le sonreí a Carlisle, me devolvió la sonrisa, esto detener un padre biológico me empezaba a gustar mas de o que quería, desvié el pensamiento.

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el BMW de ella y Carlisle, Esme y yo, en el volvo de Edward. El mismo silencio incomodo que estaba en las escaleras se adueño del coche, hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio preguntándole a Esme que clase de puerta quería, no podía concentrarme en su conversación, pues sentía los ojos de Edward en mi.

Llegamos al bendito establecimiento, Esme tomo un carrito de compras, Rosalie ya tenía el suyo y Edward me alcanzo otro, mire a Esme extrañada.

-bien, escuche- dijo Esme con tono autoritario de nuevo.

-su padre yo veremos las puertas, Edward y bella, la comida por favor- me entrego una lista enorme- Rosalie y Emmett….solo…ustedes…no se metan en líos por favor.

-entendido- dijo Emmett –vamos a ver lencería te parece Rose.

-Emmett- dijo Carlisle.

-está bien, Ohh mira barata de colchones- dijo y se llevo a Rosalie rápidamente.

-jamás van a cambiar- dijo Esme- no se metan en líos, nos vemos en las cajas- nos dijo.

-si mamá- dijo Edward.

Camine hacia la sección de comida, vaya que era grande el lugar, el silencio incomodo volvía, suspire y revise la lista, no podía creer que había comido tanto, ¡en una semana! Suspire y comencé a meter cosas en el carrito, Edward me ayudo a velocidad normal, y juntos ya teníamos más de la mitad de la lista. Mire la lista y entonces no pude soportarlo y me reí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward.

-¿de verdad necesitamos "jalea real del osito feliz"? – Edward rio.

-a Emmett le gusta el envase- dijo y me mostro la jalea, que sorpresa, era en forma de oso, me reí, y vi a Edward, el me sonrío, desvié la vista.

-basta- dijo y me acorralo entre los cereales- Isabella mírame - dijo mi nombre con tanta suavidad, que la piel se me erizo, pero no podía ver sus ojos, si yo los veía me quedaría, y ese no era el plan, yo el lunes me iría, lo traicionaría a él y a todos los Cullen, baje la cabeza.

Entonces el tomo mi barbilla e hizo que subiera mi cara a su altura, se acerco lentamente-mírame- me ordeno, cerré los ojos, su voz tan cerca de mi, hizo que una hola extraña corriera por todo mi cuerpo, jamás la había sentido, aun así no lo hice, abrí los ojos, el estaba pegado al otro estante, voltee hacia el pasillo y note que no estábamos solos habia una pareja que no nos notaba, Edward tomo el carrito y siguió metiendo comida en el, suspire e iba a seguirlo pero mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, corrí hacia el otro pasillo y sin mirar la pantalla conteste.

-no hables- era Rosalie, me sorprendí –busca el pasillo de los colchones- y colgó, confundida busque el pasillo, que estaba hasta el fondo del establecimiento, Rosalie estaba recargada en una pila de cinco colchones y Emmett estaba arriba de ellos, jugando con el cabello de Rosalie.

-los humanos son tan lentos- dijo Emmett.

-ja ja- respondí- ¿Qué paso?- me dirigí hacia Rosalie.

-sabemos lo que vas a ser con Jasper- dijo.

-si- me volví cautelosa, lo último que sabía era que todos habían dejado de lado a Jasper y a sus vanos intentos de recuperar a Alice.

-sí y los vamos a ayudar- dijo Emmett bajando de los colchones.

-¿Cómo?-

-de veras que son lentos-dijo Emmett- vamos a ayudar a que los Vulturi te capturen-

-¿pero yo pensé que...?-

-¿Qué? ¿Que lo íbamos a impedir?- dijo Rosalie.-nosotros también perdimos a Alice y la extrañamos, Jasper no es el único que ha hecho intentos-

-entonces si están de acuerdo, deberíamos decírselo a Carlisle y Edward ¿no?- dije esperanzada, así podría quitarme los remordimientos de encima.

-no tan rápido-dijo Emmett- Carlisle puede que lo entienda, pero Edward no va a dejar que lo hagas, te vamos a ayudar porque tenemos claro que vas a regresa, y pobre de ti si no lo haces-

-exacto- dijo Rosalie –así que mientras hablamos elige tu cama- dijo mostrándome un catalogo, la mire confundida – no vas a dormir en el cuarto de Edward por siempre, créeme a veces no es bonito estar en el mismo lugar que el- dijo y sonrió.

-Rose, a ella si le gusta y demasiado ¿o no bella?- dijo Emmett y sentí el calor inundando mi cara.

-Emmett- lo regaño Rosalie.

Rosalie me distrajo, entre colores, sabanas, colchones, y demás, se lo agradecí de todo corazón Emmett y ella confiaba en que regresaría sana y salva y acompañada, yo también quería creer que regresaría para poder disfrutar de la habitación que Rosalie se molestaría en hacer para mí, Carlisle llamo al móvil de Rosalie y tuvimos que regresar al auto.

Esa noche, subí antes, Edward estaba acomodando las latas y todo lo que habían comprado, incluyendo la puerta, quería dormir antes que subiera, me acomode en la enorme cama y espere a que el sueño viniera.

Pasillos, grandes y oscuros, iluminados por la tenue luz de pequeñas lámparas, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni idea, camine hacia delante, mi mano encontró en la pared una puerta, preste más atención al pasillo y había miles de puertas, grises con manchas cafés, producto de la oxidación.

_"Bella" escuche una débil voz llamándome dentro de la puerta "bella" repitió, me asome por la pequeña rendija pero todo era negro, no podía distinguir nada "bella" seguía llamándome, "ayúdame" pidió y en el momento en que lo dijo algo retumbo en la puerta de al lado, ruñidos y ladridos frenéticos, era todo lo que se oía._

_"¿Cómo?" pregunte hacia la negrura de la celda. "¿Qué hago?"_

_"no…no…" decía la voz "por favor no…" suplicaba, me sentía desesperada, quería ayudarla, quien era no importaba necesitaba ayuda, comencé a golpear la puerta._

_"!no!, ¡espera te voy a ayudar! ¡Solo espera!"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba acelerada, trate de moverme pero algo me lo impedía, fue cuando tome conciencia de mi entorno, dos fuertes brazos me envolvían, los conocía, comencé tranquilizarme, Edward no hablaba también estaba esperando a que me tranquilizara.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto.

-si- mentí.

-no sabes mentir- dijo -¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

-no lo sé, no, fue un sueño- dije y me recargue en su pecho inhalando su fragancia, no había sido una pesadilla pero me había despertado con miedo, Edward beso mi coronilla.

-todo está bien- dijo y eso me tranquilizo.

-eso creo-

-¿quieres contarme tu sueño?- dijo suavemente.

-ahora no- respondí, mi nervios necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad, y en el pecho de Edward la había encontrado. Volvió a quedarme dormida y ahora gracias al cielo no soñé, desperté con hambre, y después de comer Rosalie me llevo de nuevo de compras, me conto acerca de Alice, y de su vida, de cómo fue convertida, también hablamos del plan.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-nerviosa-

-no debes, la fase uno no tiene falla, solo se trata de que Edward no nos descubra-

-¿solo es?-

-bien, era difícil cuando nada mas eran Jasper y tu, pero ahora con Emmett y conmigo en esto, todo va a ser más fácil, Edward no puede con Emmett- dijo confiada, y aunque físicamente Emmett era como tres veces el ancho que Edward, sabia que el tenia sus propios trucos.

Llegamos muy noche, Rosalie me mostro el uniforme escolar, que, por suerte, solo usaría ese día, el lunes desperté enojada, estaba esperando volver a soñar con el pasillo, me moría de ganas por saber de quién era la voz, pero no había soñado nada, me puse con desgana el uniforme y recordé lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Controle mis nervios lo mejor que pude, y prometí comportarme lo más natural posible, saque el mapa de la escuela y lo repase, ayer había estudiado con Rosalie el mapa, para que no me perdiera. Suspire y baje las escaleras.

-buenos días hija- me saludo Carlisle en el umbral de la puerta, al parecer ya se iba al hospital.

-buenos días- respondí.

-¿nerviosa pro el primer día?- me pregunto jugando.

-no sabes cuánto- dije y sonreí.

-todo va a salir bien- dijo y después cerró la puerta, ahuyenté a los remordimientos lo mas que pude y logre escapar de ellos. Esme tenía el desayuno hecho, me senté y comencé.

-¿y los demás?- dije.

-Emmett y Rosalie fueron al bosque, como mama me gustaría pensar que a casar- reí ante eso- Edward no debe tardar- sonrió y en efecto no tardo, ya lo tenía al lado de mi, observándome comer, los colores danzaron por mi rostro.

-buenos días Edward-saludo Esme.

-buenos días mama- dijo sin quitar los ojos de encima mío.

-YA LLEGAMOS- grito Emmett.

-Emmett deja de gritar- lo regaño Rosalie. –creo que todo Canadá sabe que ya llegaste-

-perdón rose- dijo –hermanitos, ¿listos para la escuela?- nos dijo Emmett.

-solo que bella termine su desayuno- respondió Edward

-ya acabe- dije Esme se despidió de nosotros, desde la puerta, Rosalie se fue en el jeep de Emmett y yo me fui en el volvo de Edward, antes de subir al volvo mire hacia la ventana, Jasper nos estaba viendo, lo salude con la mano él respondió con una sonrisa, estaba feliz en cierta forma por el "proyecto" que estábamos a punto de realizar, me había acercado a ellos un poco.

Subí al volvo y todo fue silencio hasta que Edward encendió el reproductor de música, me sorprendí al escuchar la melodía.

-¿kiss the rain?- pregunte

-¿te gusta Yurima?- pregunto sorprendido.

-sí, la música de piano me relaja-

-a mi igual ¿tocas?-

-no desde mil novecientos diez- dije recordando.

-¿mil novecientos diez?- pregunto extrañado.

-sí, tenía la apariencia de una niña de ocho, aunque ya tenía trece- dije recordando – vivíamos en chicago en ese entonces, y en el parque cerca de mi casa, había un kiosco, donde todos los jueves un pianista tocaba, el me enseño- dije

-¿recuerdas al pianista?- pregunto con ansia.

-no muy bien, se me olvido por completo su rostro-dije y pude ver la desilusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-a él le hubiera gustado que lo recordaras ¿no crees?-

-probablemente, pero era humano, y los humanos olvidan con el tiempo- dije, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, nos quedamos en silencio, había algo que yo quería hacer antes de irme, el estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-espera- dije y él me miro confundida –cierra los ojos y no te muevas- le ordene, el me obedeció, lo contemplé durante medio segundo, kiss the rain no había acabado, me hacer que lentamente a su cara y la tome con mis manos temblorosas, deposite un suave beso en su mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-gracias por todo- susurre y regrese a mi lugar, el me miro tan profunda e intensamente que miles de descargas eléctricas corrieron por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se acelero y comencé a sentir calor en mi cara.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Edward y bajo del coche, yo le seguí, caminamos hacia la escuela, de ladrillo rojo, y grande, si era como el mapa que me había dado Jasper, Edward me dejo en mi primera clase, le sonreí como despedida, entre a la clase, no puse atención ni un milímetro, me concentré en el reloj, por suerte nadie me hablo y el profesor no me pregunto nada.

Tres tortuosas clases tuve que pasar para poder ir al comedor, sonreí al ver a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett esperándome en una mesa solo con una bandeja, los salude.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó Edward.

-pasables-sonreí.

Era extraño verlos fingiendo comer, también era divertido, note muchas miradas en nuestra mesa, Rosalie explico que eso era algo normal, ella espero hasta que terminara de comer, le plan comenzaba.

-esto…Rosalie- dije tratando de sonar avergonzada- ¿me puedes acompañar al baño?- dije y Emmett rio.

-¿miedo a perderte?- se burlo Emmett, bien.

-Emmett- lo regañaron Edward y Rosalie.

-claro – dijo y salimos del comedor, y subimos las escaleras rápidamente hacia el cuarto piso, Rosalie haya dicho que esos baños estaban solos a esa hora, y tenía razón.

-bien bella, necesito que te cambies rápidamente, la campana está a punto de sonar- dijo y me lanzo una bolsa, en ella estaban unos vaqueros y una camisa azul. –tenemos que aprovechar el bullicio de gente, esa ropa es nueva así va a ser algo difícil que Edward pueda detectarte ¿sabes hacia donde ir ¿verdad?- dijo rose.

-claro- respondí confiada, ya había acabo de cambiarme.

-bien, cuídate-me dijo, yo asentí, en eso la campana sono –corre- ordeno y lo hice, los pasillos comenzaron a inundarse rápidamente, tuve que luchar por pasar, entre todas las cabezas sobresaltaba la de Edward, me agache y por pura curiosidad antes de abrir la puerta principal voltee hacia donde había estado él, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por medio segundo, medio segundo fue el que necesite para saber que el ya me había visto.

Nerviosa, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia donde se supone debería estar Jasper y el BMW de Rosalie, lo encontré.

-lo lograste-dijo Jasper cuando me subí.

-no cantes victoria, creo que Edward me vio- y cuando lo dije el rugido de volvo nos sobresalto a ambos, Jasper se puso pálido.

-no…no…no…- murmuro.

-Jasper cálmate- ordene y me puse el cinturón de seguridad –arranca yo llamare a Rosalie y le diré que necesitamos que el plan b se ejecute- dije Jasper obedeció, ya arranco a todo lo que pudo, llame a Rosalie quien me dijo que iba atrás de Edward, yo podía ver todavía el volvo por el retrovisor.

-demonios- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-vamos tener que correr una parte del camino, Edward es el más veloz de todos-

-¿Cuánto falta para llega r a ellos?- dije

-no mucho, Emmett les llamo esta mañana, desde el bosque, van a estar en un claro, correrás tu sola mientras nosotros detenemos a Edward.-

Correr, demonios, eso sí era un problema, Jasper volvió a acelerar y contemple como el volvo disminuía en tamaño, Jasper frenos súbitamente, haciendo una vuelta en "U", me tomo en brazos y me paso a su espalda.

-cierra los ojos-me ordeno y yo lo hice- sentía el frio viento en mis costaos, en un segundo eso se acabo, me baje de su espalda y Jasper se puso frente a mí.

-cuando yo te diga corres hacia atrás- dijo yo asentí, las ramas comenzaron a moverse súbitamente y Emmett estaba frente nuestro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿y Edward?-

-Rosalie lo estrello frente a los arboles, me dio tiempo para adelantarme hasta aquí, Edward se va a molestar mucho cuando vea su volvo – no paso mucho tiempo para que los arboles se movieran de la misma forma que cuando Emmett llego, entonces el árbol al lado de Emmett , cayó con un golpe sordo, llevándose a Emmett con él.

-**JASPER, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO**- grito Edward de entre los escombros, pero entonces Emmett lo tomo por los hombros y lo lanzo hacia el árbol de al lado, no sabía que hacer, mis pies parecían clavados al piso.

-corre, ya- me ordeno pero no me podía mover, entonces Jasper me dio la vuelta y me empujo, solo así reaccione, comencé a corre con todas mis fuerza, y gracias al cielo que no me caí, los arboles se seguían moviendo, cada vez más cerca de mí, pero yo ya estaba cerca de él claro, de pronto los arboles dejaron de moverse y entre al claro, la luz me deslumbro.

-vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a ver-

* * *

**aaa holaaa!!**

**hace cuanto verdad?? peero bueno auqie stan, tres mil casi cuatro mil palabras dedicadad solamente a ustedes, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, quede muy satisfecha con el, para terminarlo me costo uno y mas pues ahorita deberia de estar en la escuela, espero que les guste, para quienes estan en mi blogg , de evras lo siento, por no actualizar T.T**

**ya es noviembre pequeñas!! y eso significa que muchas (como yo) ya no estamos comiendo las uñas porque sea 20 de noviembre verdad?? oh claro que si!!**

**gracias de todo corazon por leer!! ^^**

**see you soon!!  
**


End file.
